Yandere
The Yandere is the main protagonist and singer of the song "Smoke and Mirrors" by Jayn, also known as LittleJayneyCakes. She is based off of the basic yandere character archetype, someone who is obsessed with another person and willing to carry out deranged and violent acts to get attention or affection from said person. The yandere in "Smoke and Mirrors" is obsessed with a boy she was friends with and has a massive crush on him. However, when he gets together with another woman, she begins her quest to get him back and dispose of her love rival. Story In the song, the yandere describes how she feels betrayed by her friend/crush for getting with another woman, despite him telling her when they were kids/younger that they would someday get married (likely childish banter). She tells him that she longed for that day, but then the other woman came in and "stole his love". She says that she always suspected that the woman liked him, but tries to convince him that she's just a temptress and that she will save him. Obsessed with this other woman, the yandere steals her crush's phone and finds her number. She then calls the woman and asks if they can talk one on one. When the woman arrives at the designated spot, the yandere kidnaps her and holds her hostage. She then calls her crush down to "negotiate". When he arrives, the yandere tells him that he needs to abandon the woman and confess his love for her instead. She says that if she is sure he means it, she will let the woman go safely. If not, she will kill her. The man, clearly terrified, agrees and tells her that he loves her, and then pleads for the woman's life. Thrilled, the yandere demands that the two of them be married that night. The man questions this, and the yandere begins to doubt his truthfulness. The man then reveals that he and the woman are already married. In a rage-induced psychotic breakdown, the yandere kills the woman by unknown means. She then declares that he loves her deep inside, he is just too fooled by her lies to admit it truthfully. She says that she will "cut him free herself". She continues to ridicule the man for crying over his loss, telling him that the woman could not have meant too much and that he needs to man up. She offers everything to him, saying they can be together now that the woman is no longer in the way. The song ends with the sound of steady footsteps and a gunshot. However, it is unclear whether she shot the man, herself, or both of them. Personality The yandere is mentally unstable and perhaps ill. She takes everything said or heard extremely seriously and has no tolerance for any kind of retort from her supposed friend and crush. She is also very envious of the other woman for simply being around her crush, even more so being in a romantic relationship with him. After the kidnapping, her true psychotic nature is revealed, as she feels that the woman is the true villain and that her friend is an unknowing victim. She feels that what she is doing is the logical and perhaps even heroic thing to do, as she believes that she is saving her crush. Appearance The yandere is shown in a still image in the video for the song. She is shown to be a young woman, perhaps in her late teens to early twenties with dark tan skin and purple eyes. She has long, wavy purple hair tied up in pigtails with purple bows and a plum-colored bow/choker around her neck. She is seen wearing a white dress with a purple lace around the top. Her appearance is meant to resemble Jayn herself. In the Vocaloid CYBER DIVA's cover (arranged by Jayn herself), the yandere takes the same physical appearance with the only exceptions being paler skin and blonde hair instead of purple. Gallery Images PsychoYandere.png|Insane yandere. Smoke_and_mirrors.png|The CYBER DIVA cover's yandere. artworks-000131883641-kaegfy-t500x500.jpg|Insane CYBER DIVA yandere. e8nZz.jpg artworks-000133775756-olr0nb-t500x500.jpg|The yandere as she appears in Lollia's cover video. She is meant to resemble Lollia herself. 600x600bb.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors - Single'' cover art. smoke_and_mirrors__bad_time_by_color_theorist-da3io41.png splitjayn.jpg|CYBER DIVA's yandere next to Jayn's yandere. Videos 「Original」Smoke and Mirrors【Jayn】|Original song 「VOCALOID English Original」Smoke and Mirrors【Jayn ft. CYBER DIVA】|Jayn's CYBER DIVA cover Lollia - Smoke and Mirrors (Vocal Cover)|Lollia's cover Trivia *Although it is confirmed through the song that the other woman was killed, it is never revealed how. However, most fans suspect that it was a knife. *Though the original song is by Jayn, the cover by Lollia has grown increasingly in popularity, even perhaps overshadowing the original. The other cover is by the Vocaloid CYBER DIVA, but that was also arranged by Jayn. *The Yandere is often speculated to be named "Jayn" or "Jayney", a play on Jayn's YouTube username, LittleJayneyCakes. Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nameless Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Dissociative Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Unseen Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Mischievous Category:Suicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Music Villains